Doll Face and the Giant
by Heart Farmies
Summary: Post RND. Lindsay talks it out with a friend. MartyLindsay friendship, because Pino rocks.


A little late for a Right Next Door piece, but I've been busy writing the next few chapters for Book of JoBe

**A little late for a Right Next Door piece, but I've been busy writing the next few chapters for Book of JoBe. Using Marty Pino because even though he was only in a few episodes (One or two…. Sad day) because I liked the character. SO this is basically MartyLindsay friendship. It's not angry or anything, just slight Marty comforting. Yay Pino!**

**And Lindsay doesn't know about Danny and Rikki. She just knows that he's shutting her out. **

**And Danny is a two – faced bastard. But that has nothing to do with this story. **

There is nothing wrong with our relationship. There is nothing wrong with our relationship.

That was the mantra going through Lindsay's head as she marched towards the elevator to take her to autopsy. Sid and a dead body awaited her.

Except when she arrived, Sid was no where to be found, and all of the bodies were in storage. Lindsay cocked her head in confusion, "Sid? Anyone here?" A door creaked open behind her, and she turned swiftly, "Who's there?" She jumped as the face of Marty popped into her line of vision. "Oh dear God, Marty, you scared the crap out of me!"

Marty laughed heartily, "Sorry doll – face. Didn't mean to scare you." He pursed his lips, "You don't look so good, c'mon, let's have a seat." Putting his arm around her, Marty lead her to his small office, the two of them barely fitting with the desk, two chairs and various Giant's paraphernalia. Pushing her lightly into one of the chairs, he sat backwards in the other, "So what's happening, chick – a –dee?"

Seeing his warm smile, Lindsay wanted to cry. Danny used to smile that way. But not anymore. "It's Danny." She looked up at the ceiling, "We used to be so close, y'know? But ever since the Rueben Sandoval case… Sorry, ever since Rueben died, there's been a… rift? I think that's the right word… But there's been this distance between us, and I just don't know what to do." A solitary tear went down her cheek and Marty reached over to wipe it away, "Sorry. Anyways, I just don't get it. Does he think that I won't understand? Does he not get that I lost people close to me as well?" Lindsay threw up her hands, "I lost my three best friends and one of my good friends all in the span of five minutes."

Marty stood up and pulled her into a hug, and she buried his face in his chest. His jersey covered chest. She laughed internally; this man really loved his team. "I've lost so much," she continued, "I've dealt with so much. He can't believe that I won't understand, can he?"

Lindsay looked so utterly confused, broken and hurt that Marty was torn between hugging her and never letting her go, or going up to the lab to pulverize Danny. No one was allowed to hurt his best friend like that. God help him if he had done anything else. He chose option c, and ran his fingers through her short hair, "Linds, hon, if he makes you feel this way, then you need to let him go. He's not worth it." She sniffled, "But look at it from his point for a sec, kay?" Taking her silence as a go ahead he continued, "You told me about what happened back in Montana. What you have is… was… survivor guilt. You pushed people away, and tried to deal with it on your own." He nudged her shoulder, "You're lucky you scored such a persistent friend. I wasn't going to let you go through it alone." Marty cleared his throat, "Anyways. He feels the same way. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that he feels guilty. You two have almost the same way of dealing with things, and that's what is making this so hard."

Lindsay lifted her head off of his chest, "What do you mean?"

"You two are so alike, that it's difficult for you two to deal with conflicts or big issues. Neither of you want to talk about it when it's happening to you, but the other always does. I mean no harm sweetie, but I think you're having difficulties because you two are so… Similar." Lindsay frowned and Marty did the same, "Look, you know I love you, right?" She nodded, "And I only want the best for you." She nodded again, "The way I see it, you have two choices, and it all depends on the way you really feel about Danny. Either dump his sorry ass, or accept him and his choices. The way he looks at you… He really does love you. Just give him one chance, and if he does anything else, dump him, tell me, and I'll fucking kill him. I know several people in the lab who are more loyal to you than to him and they'd be more than willing to help."

Lindsay smiled weakly, "I don't want you to go to jail."

Marty laughed, "I give you that meaningful speech and all you get out of it is that I'll kill him? Wow. Girlie. I have no words."

Lindsay smiled, a full tooth grin, "I love him. I don't want him to die. But if he does anything else, I will kick his sorry ass to the curb."

Marty kissed her on the check, "That's my girl." He gently pushed her up, and looped his right arm through her left, "Now c'mon, there are dead people awaiting us. Well, awaiting you and then awaiting me. Whatever." Walking to the elevator, she turned and pulled him into a tight hug. He could hear the whispered thank you, and he murmured back, "It's not a problem, babe." Shoving her lightly into the open doors, he gave her a wink, "Good luck."

She gave him a two finger salute and the doors closed.

The mantra had changed. There is something wrong with my relationship.


End file.
